


What's my name again?

by keepingtimewithmusic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingtimewithmusic/pseuds/keepingtimewithmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head Boy Sheriff Stilinski meets the girl that he has been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's my name again?

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. Inspired by swing-set-in-decembers post on tumblr.

Sheriff Stilinski always wondered about his nickname. He didn't know why people called him that. His good friend Peter Hale said it was because he was the toughest head boy and reminded him of one of those muggle westerns that Chris Argent made him watch. But now no one knew his first name, hell he didn't know his first name. So when he saw the prettiest Ravenclaw with doe brown eyes and a dimple smile at the Halloween dance he didn't know how to introduce himself. 

"Sheriff have you seen Victoria isn't she beautiful today I could right sonnets about her red hair." Chris Argent his friend swung his arm around his shoulders and twirled him around making him lose sight of his Ravenclaw goddess. 

Victoria was standing by Melissa McCall a Hufflepuff that everyone knew and loved.  
"Yeah Chris that is great and all. I know you would love to have many babies with the crazy red head Slytherin that threaten to cut off your balls but I just saw the most Gorgeous girl and I would like to go ask her for a dance." The Sheriff straightened out his dress robes and moved from underneath his besotted friends arms.

"Wait a second did I hear that someone has caught the eye of our beloved Sheriff." Peter came over with Harris trailing behind him.

"Yes now can you three leave me alone and try not to blow up the great hall before I get that dance." he said nodding to the fireworks in Peters arms. Peter hid them behind his back.  
"Mr. HeadBoy I don't know what you are talking about I would do no such thing." The Sheriff rolled his eyes and moved away from him his friends intent to find his RavenClaw.  
He made it over to where she was standing earlier to find her gone.   
He used his height to his advantage and looked over all the heads to see if he could spot her.   
He finally caught sight of that dimple smile to see that she migrated over to McCall and was kind of bouncing where she was standing and waving her arms around while she was talking. It made her look cute.

The Sheriff made his way over making sure his back was straight and his hair was fine. Melissa spotted him first waving at him and giving him a smile.   
"Hello Sheriff, it's a nice night thankfully no one has gotten hurt yet." As she said that her nodding in the direction of Peter who has habit of hurting himself with his pranks. Melissa was training to be a healer so she has patched him up more than once.  
"Truthfully Melissa I believe he blows himself up so that he can use that as an excuse for you to touch." The Hufflepuff blushed tucking her hair behind her head. His Ravenclaw was laughing behind her hand.  
"Hello there I haven't had the pleasure of being introduced to you." Thankfully his mother taught him manners.  
"Oh sorry Sheriff this is Gene she transferred in from Salem school of Witchcraft." Melissa introduced.  
"Well Ms. Gene would you do me the honor of dancing with me." Gene smiled her dimple smiled and took his offered hand.  
"I should let you know that I'm not the best of dancers." her voice was light and her hands soft and slim and the Sheriff could feel himself falling in love even more.  
"Well if need be you can always stand on my feet and I can dance for you."  
She blushed as he pulled her onto the dance floor. "That better not have been a crack at my height Sheriff if that is your real name." He pulled her into his chest and they started to sway.  
"It's not my real name. In fact my real name is a secret. Though if someone tries hard enough they may figure it out." he spun her out before bringing her back in.  
"I can't for the life of me think who that someone could be." Gene said with a straight face before leading them farther into the thrive of dancing teenagers.

As the night waned on Gene and the Sheriff got closer. towards the end of the night they both ducked out early walking through the halls as the Sheriff led her towards her dorm. 

They reached the Ravenclaw statue and lingered in silence for a few seconds.   
"Well Sheriff I had a wonderful time." her hands fidgeting together as she looked up at him determinedly. He couldn't help but smile at her.  
He took her hand and kissed it. "Me too." Gene turned towards the statue solving the riddle fast and heading towards the open door. She stopped turned back around and headed towards him. She pulled him down whispered something in his ear gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran into her dorm.  
The Sheriff headed back to the Gryffindor dorm in a daze. His father always told him when a Stilinski falls in love he falls hard.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Sheriff looked down at his son who was cuddled up in bed after the bedtime story.   
"Dad?" his sons sleepy voice made the Sheriff realize he was close to sleep.   
"Yes Genim?"  
"What did she whisper in his ear?" before a yawn escaped his mouth. His son looked up at him with the same Brown doe eyes.   
"His name. Good night son." he said kissing his child's head before head out of the room with a short nox to turn out the lights.


End file.
